


Legends

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: By the time all of Team Cockroach dies again and makes it to the Good Place, they've become legends.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



By the time every member of Team Cockroach and actually made it to the Good Place, they had become legends to the other denizens of both places - nobody else had managed to do what they did and it was an exciting tale.

“Why is everybody staring at us?” Eleanor whispered, suddenly shy and feeling self-conscious.

“Because they know everything about us,” Michael answered, eying them with concern. He was the only demon to ever be admitted into the Good Place but he was still nervous Judge Gen could revoke her decision at any time. He would be on edge for a while.

“It’s a lot nicer than the Bad Place, thank God.” Now that they remembered everything, Chidi was glad they had escaped and gotten another chance to rectify their mistakes.

“And we won’t be tortured anymore?” Jason really didn’t think he could stand another reboot. 

“No, that’s over - we’ve made it to the Good Place and aren’t going anywhere this time, nor will we be rebooted,” Michael reassured the rest of the group.

Tahani sighed in relief. “Thank God.” And before anybody could say anything else, somebody ran up to them, vibrating with excitement.

“Can I have your autographs?” the man asked, handing them a picture of the group taken on Earth.

“Who are you?” Eleanor would do it (it was weird as fuck, though) but he could have at least introduced himself first.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Brian - one of the people in charge. It’s so nice to meet you all,” he babbled as he also handed them a pen.

They signed it and then waved goodbye to Brian as he took off.

“Is this what we’re going to have to deal with from now on?” Chidi hoped they’d be left in peace but that likely wasn’t going to happen for a while.

“I’m used to this on Earth but didn’t quite expect it after death,” Tahani mused. She couldn’t wait to relax and enjoy her afterlife.

“That was fun. Maybe we’re super famous here!” Jason always looked on the bright side, and it was definitely appreciated today.

“That we are.” Eleanor looked over at Chidi with so much love in her eyes that he couldn’t take it anymore and kissed her. She had fallen in love with this man repeatedly and was thankful they had been able to have a life together on Earth. He was everything to her.

“Hi,” he whispered, giggling.

She giggled in return. “Hi back.”

“You two are adorable but we should probably go.” Janet couldn’t wait to move in with Jason in their brand new house.

“Let’s eat,” Michael suggested.

“Can we explore first?” Tahani asked.

They linked arms and headed down Main Street to see what they could could go up to - the ice cream parlor/candy store attracted Jason’s attention immediately while Chidi ducked into the philosophers’ cafe and made Eleanor come in with him. Tahani sat down to talk with some of her old Earth friends while Michael and Janet got stopped by some fans.

Everybody would hear about Team Cockroach and they’d become even more legendary as time passed.


End file.
